luchaewrfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hiroshi Tanahashi
Hiroshi Tanahashi est un ancien catcheur japonais né le 13 novembre 1976 à Ogaki dans la préfecture de Gifu. Il est connu pour son travail à la New Japan Pro Wrestling pendant la majorité de sa carrière, ses passages à la CMLL ou à la TNA, et aujourd'hui à la World Lucha Organization. A la WLO, il est un ancien détenteur du WLO Intercontinental Championship et du WLO World Tag Team Championship (avec Shinsuke Nakamura). Les Yorupawa Samurais (2015-2016) Il est débauché de la NJPW par la WLO le 1er octobre 2015, en même temps que Shinsuke Nakamura. Ils font leurs débuts ensemble à 1st Anniversary Show lorsque Nakamura répond au challenge lancé par Prince Puma et le bat en étant accompagné par Tanahashi. Lors du Lucha Underground suivant, ils sont présentés par Roddy Pipper comme une nouvelle équipe nommée les Yorupawa Samurais (de Yoru : la nuit et Pawa : pouvoir). Ils battent dans la foulée The Crew. Ils enchaînent les victoires les semaines suivantes mais perdent à Clobbering Time 2015 contre Michael Bennett et le nouvel arrivant Adam Cole. A Aztec Warfare 2015 ils battent Cole et Bennett dans le Pre-show. Durant cette période ils sont approchés par KENTA avec lequel ils finissent par créer un clan nommé The Samurais. A SuperLucha I ils participent à un 4-Way Ladder match pour le WLO World Tag Team Championship mais ne le remportent pas. A Underground Weapons 2016 ils battent Chavo Guerrero et SuperFly dans le Pre-show. A Rage in the Ring 2016, ils remportent un 3-Way Ladder match contre The Crew et Darkest Hour pour remporter les titres par équipe. Ils les conservent à Shadow and Darkness 2016 contre The Crew. Ils participent ensuite avec KENTA en tant que The Samurais au Trios Tournament 2016 et arrivent jusqu'en finale mais perdent contre Jeff Hardy, Prince Balor et Jon Ambrose. A Honor on the Line II, les Yorupawa Samurais battent The Kings of Wrestling pour conserver le titre. Ils le perdent cependant à Rage in the Cage 2016 aux Kings of Wrestling dans un ladder match qui contenait également The Hardys et Darkest Hour. Ils ne remportent pas leur rematch. Ils parviennent cependant à obtenir un nouveau match pour le titre des Kings of Wrestling à Clobbering Time 2016 mais ne le remportent pas. Lors de ce match apparaissent des premières dissensions au sein de l'équipe et avec KENTA qui les manageait. Scissions (2016-2017) Lors d'un épisode de Lucha Underground, après une défaite des Yorupawa Samurais contre Darkest Hour, Shinsuke Nakamura attaque Tanahashi et il faut une intervention de KENTA pour l'empêcher de détruire son ancien partenaire. Il effectue ainsi un heel turn et met fin à l'équipe et au clan The Samurais. A Aztec Warfare 2016 les 3 anciens membres des Samurais participent au Aztec Warfare match mais ne le remportent pas. Lors de ce match, Tanahashi se fait éliminer par Nakamura, puis celui-ci est ensuite éliminé par KENTA. Dans les Lucha Underground suivants, Nakamura confronte fréquemment KENTA et Tanahashi, les affrontant également l'un et l'autre. Des dissensions apparaissent également entre Tanahashi et KENTA. A SuperLucha II, un triple threat a lieu entre les trois anciens Samurais, remporté par KENTA. Celui ci prend ensuite de la distance et la rivalité oppose principalement Tanahashi et Nakamura. A Underground Weapons 2017, Tanahashi bat Nakamura dans un match dont l'arbitre spécial était KENTA, mettant fin à la rivalité entre les anciens membres du clan. Japanese Connection et Intercontinental Champion (2017) Tanahashi lutte un petit moment en solo par la suite puis se remet en alliance avec KENTA. Ils forment régulièrement une équipe nommée Japanese Connection et participent même au tournoi visant à déterminer les premiers vainqueurs du WLO Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship mais perdent en demi-finale. Au Trios Tournament 2017, les deux et Sami Rabei parviennent en finale mais perdent contre The Arsenal. A Honor on the Line III, Tanahashi bat Shinsuke Nakamura pour remporter le WLO Intercontinental Championship. Il le perd cependant le 30 juin 2017 contre Mistico lors d'un épisode de Lucha Underground. A Path to Glory III il participe à la Battle royal pour déterminer le number 1 contender au WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais ne la remporte pas. Lors du Rage du 15 novembre 2017, Hiroshi Tanahashi bat KENTA, Eddie Edwards, et Shinsuke Nakamura dans un Fatal-4-Way pour devenir le nouvel aspirant n°1 au WLO Intercontinental Championship de Prince Puma. A Aztec Warfare 2017, il perd le match et ne remporte pas le titre. Le lendemain à Lucha Underground, il annonce sa retraite des rings. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois WLO Intercontinental Championship 1 fois WLO World Tag Team Championship (avec Shinsuke Nakamura) Finaliste du Trios Tournament 2016 (avec Shinsuke Nakamura et KENTA) Finaliste du Trios Tournament 2017 (avec Sami Rabei et KENTA)